Trust Me To Look After You
by Miss Caitie Jo
Summary: Evelyn Martinez had grown up in Chicago, and after a series of unfortunate events found herself back in the windy city. A veteran of two tours in Afghanistan she wasn't the same woman she once was. Would an old friend help her find herself again or would it be someone new? Halstead/OC/Most everyone else
1. Start of Something Good

_This idea has been kicking around for a while and bugging me... I do not own Chicago PD or it's characters..._

* * *

A note and a number scrawled on the back of a card. Evelyn Martinez had written it quickly and stuck it in Jay Halstead's backpack before they hugged and went their separate ways. 'If you ever need anything… Call me. Ev.' She wondered if he would ever find it.

Sure she had saved him after the IED exploded near their camp. She would have done it for anyone. In fact she did. She saved another guy that everyone called 'Mouse'. She didn't know at the time it was Jay's best friend. The three became close. But it was never more than friendship. She had Brandon waiting for her when she got home.

* * *

Jay Halstead opened his wallet and grabbed a twenty to pay for his lunch. He didn't notice the frayed card that fell out. Erin Lindsey saw it and reached down to pick it up. She read the note to herself and handed him the card. "You dropped this."

"Oh wow. Thanks." He tucked the card in his wallet. He had forgotten about it.

"Who is Ev?" She asked.

"Army medic. Saved my ass on more than one occasion." He didn't elaborate.

* * *

"Well if it isn't two of Chicago's very finest." Sergeant Trudy Platt said sarcastically when Sean Roman and Kim Burgess walked by the desk.

"Good morning Sarge." Roman said.

"Yeah, yeah. I need you two geniuses to escort Miss whatever her name is now upstairs." She gestured to the blonde woman standing at the end of the desk with a box of medical supplies.

"Who is it?" Burgess asked.

"I just told you. She's here for mandatory inoculations. Commander's orders. No more questions." She rolled her eyes.

"The voluntary flu shots we signed up for?" Burgess asked.

Platt just stared at her.

"Let's just go." Roman said.

They walked over to the woman who was waiting for them.

"Hi. I'm Kim Burgess." She held out her hand.

"Evelyn Martinez. Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook Kim's hand.

"Sean Roman." He shook her hand. "Are you a nurse?"

"Army medic." She answered. "And yes, flu shots." She smiled at Burgess.

Alvin Olinsky walked in and saw them talking. "Flu shots?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Follow me." He put in his code and let them up. "You two her escorts?"

"That's us." Burgess said. "Why should she be the escort when we can?" She meant Platt.

"Some things never change." Evelyn said.

They looked at her.

"You know Platt?" Burgess asked.

"Trudy and I go way back. She would never say it, but she called in a personal favor."

"I didn't get your name. Alvin Olinsky." He held out his hand.

"Evelyn Martinez." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Her name didn't ring a bell, but she looked vaguely familiar. And she knew Platt. Not too many people admitted that. "You can set up wherever."

"Hey Al." Adam Ruzek walked in with a stack of papers not noticing anyone else.

"Hey Burgess, Roman." Kevin Atwater looked up from his desk.

Antonio Dawson and Hank Voight were talking in Voight's office.

"Uh, you guys need help?" Ruzek asked.

"No. We're just gonna stand here." Olinsky took the box from Evelyn and set it on his desk. "This is Ms. Martinez. She is here to give us all our flu shots."

"Did I sign up for that?" Ruzek asked.

"Yes, you did Adam." Burgess answered.

"Adam Ruzek and Kevin Atwater." Olinsky pointed to both of them.

"Nice to meet you." Evelyn said.

* * *

"I hate needles." Ruzek grimaced while he got his shot.

"You will live." Evelyn's snarky personality was surfacing.

Burgess chuckled. "She's right."

"You two an item?" Evelyn asked.

"Uh, yeah. That obvious?" Burgess asked.

"Yeah." She smirked and dropped the needle in the sharps container.

"I guess I'm next." Atwater handed her his paperwork.

* * *

Antonio Dawson walked out of Voight's office.

"Hey Antonio, you're next." Atwater said.

"Next for what Kev?" He asked.

"Flu shot."

"Here is your paperwork." Evelyn handed it to him.

"Ah. Thanks. Antonio Dawson." He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Evelyn Martinez." She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He smiled. Her blonde hair and light skin tone didn't match her last name.

* * *

"I don't remember signing up for this." Mouse walked in with his paperwork. Ruzek had given him a copy.

Evelyn heard the voice and wondered if it was her friend. "All done." She told Antonio.

"Thank you. Mouse. You're up." Antonio looked at him.

"Great." He groaned.

Evelyn turned around. "Hey Mouse." She smiled when she saw him.

"Ev!? Oh my gosh!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"You too." She hugged him.

"I did not know you were in Chicago."

"Yeah. Didn't plan on it, but here I am." She shrugged.

"You two know each other?" Olinsky asked.

"Yeah. We were on the same tour in Afghanistan." She said.

"I heard you had another tour." Mouse said.

"Yeah. I was home for a month and got called back. Extenuating circumstances is what they called it."

"Damn." He shook his head. "That sucks."

"Yeah it did. Either I didn't know how bad it was the first time around or the second time was just that much worse." She drew up the vaccine. "You ready for this? I'll make it quick." She knew his aversion to needles. Constant needle sticks, blood draws, and IVs could do it to anyone.

"Yeah. Make it quick." He sat down and pushed up his sleeve. He could feel himself getting dizzy.

"Hey." She snapped her fingers at him. "Right here. Look at me."

He looked at her.

"How long have you been working here?" She asked.

"A couple months."

"Yeah? You like it?" She waited for him to answer before she stuck his arm.

"Yeah. It's been good. It's a good fit for me." He almost didn't feel the stick. Almost.

"Good. Well, you look better than the last time I saw you." She dropped the needle in the sharps container.

"Thanks. I don't remember much about that."

"That's a good thing." The accident was bad. She hoped he never remembered it.

* * *

"Paperwork." Olinsky handed the pages to Jay and Erin after they walked up the stairs. "For flu shots." He wondered if Evelyn knew Jay also.

Mouse saw Jay. "Hey Jay. Look who it is." He pointed at Evelyn.

"Oh my gosh! Ev!" He dropped the papers and rushed to hug her. "I can't believe you're here. It's so great to see you."

She returned the hug and felt her eyes misting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't keep in touch." He kissed her temple and gave her another hug.

Erin didn't like what she saw. Sure Jay was her partner, and sure they had briefly been something more, and now they weren't. But that definitely didn't mean she wanted to see him in the arms of another woman.

"Erin. This is Ev. The army medic that saved my ass twice."

"Three times." Evelyn and Mouse said at the same time.

"So maybe it was three times." He rolled his eyes. "This is my partner Erin Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you." Erin forced a smile.

"You too." Evelyn could feel the tension.

* * *

"So how long have you been in Chicago?" Jay asked Evelyn. They were sitting in the break room. She had finished everyone's shots except for Voight. He had been on the phone.

"Long enough to remember my way around."

"There it is. Evelyn Martinez. Master of being vague." He rolled his eyes.

She groaned. "Two months."

"Where have you been since I saw you last?"

"Home for a month. Another tour. And a lot of places after that. Vancouver for six or seven months. I needed to clear my head."

"Well you look good." He said.

"The physical scars heal faster. I came home broken." She admitted.

"Maybe I should have left you my number." He squeezed her hands. He knew the struggle.

"Maybe." She nodded.

"How is Brandon?" He changed to a subject she would be more willing to talk about.

"I wouldn't know." She held up her left hand. No ring.

"Oh. Sorry. What happened?"

"Being deployed twice, almost back to back, in three years can take its toll. I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"He has a daughter. And a kid isn't a deal breaker. It's just that she was born during my first deployment."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And we were engaged when I was deployed."

"Wow. What a jerk."

"It gets better." She rolled her eyes. "You know how I told you he worked for a pharmaceutical company?"

"Yeah. He didn't?"

"Technically yes. He was in pharmaceutical sales, but also acquisition and distribution."

Halstead started laughing. "You're telling me that your fiancé was a drug dealer."

"Yep. I picked a keeper."

"Where is he now? Still in D.C.?" He wanted to call the police there and have the jerk arrested.

"No. He told me all of that and then flew to Mexico City. I doubt he's still there. My brother drove him the airport. And then he flew back to Chicago."

"I forget you have a brother. Is he behaving himself these days? And did he forget that the terms of his parole kept him inside the city limits of Chicago?"

"Oh I don't know about that."

"I bet you don't." He teased.

"No I don't know." She preferred to remain in the dark when it came to her brother's extracurricular activities.

* * *

"Hey Al. I have a question." Ruzek spoke in a low voice.

Olinsky looked up at him.

"Is it just me or does something seem off about her? She definitely doesn't look like a Martinez."

Evelyn and Halstead were walking out of the break room. She heard her last name and looked at Ruzek and Olinsky. "Whatever you are wondering you can ask me."

Ruzek felt embarrassed. "Uh. It's just that you don't look like a Martinez."

Antonio rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Ruzek actually said that.

"What the hell Adam?" Halstead glared at him. "What's a Martinez supposed to look like? You don't look like a Ruzek." He didn't know what a Ruzek looked like. It just sounded like the right insult.

"Actually he does look like a Ruzek." Evelyn smirked. She knew his father.

"What's going on out here?" Voight emerged from his office. He looked at Evelyn. She looked familiar. Trudy had said someone would be giving flu shots.

"Evelyn Martinez. Or that's my name now." She glanced at Ruzek. "You might remember me as a terrified fourteen year old girl named Evie Podolski. Who happened to witness her uncle do something stupid." It was a text book case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was riding her bike home from school. She saw her uncle in the park standing over a dead body and picking up shell casings. Hank Voight happened to pull up at the exact same time. "You saved my life." She whispered.

Voight nodded. "I remember you. I always wondered what happened to you after you left Chicago."

"I grew up outside of D.C. with a family that Trudy knew. After college I joined the army. After a training accident I had to settle for being a medic. Two tours in Afghanistan."

"Good for you." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"You know your uncle is still alive?"

She nodded. "I needed to return to Chicago. There's been so much I've missed from my family… It's why I kept Martinez and didn't switch back."

"I understand. You need anything from me, you call me."

"I will. Thank you Hank."

"That's where I know you from. I remember you now." Olinsky put the pieces together. Her phone started buzzing. Halstead glanced at it. "It's your brother. Want to talk to him?"

"Which one?" She asked.

"Nicholas?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Jay tossed the phone to her and she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey are you busy?" He asked.

"I'm working what's up?"

"I smashed my finger and I need you to tell me if I need to go to a doctor."

"How did it happen?"

"What does that matter?"

"Trust me. It matters." She rolled her eyes.

"I was working and I smashed my hand, but one finger in particular hurts."

"Just go to the doctor. You probably broke something. I'm not an expert."

"But you are cheaper than a doctor. Thank you!" He hung up.

She rolled her eyes and put her phone down.

"What was that about?" Halstead asked.

"I'm not sure. He was asking if he needed to go to the doctor." She knew he wasn't telling her the whole story.

"What's your other brother's name?" Halstead asked.

"Ricky. He stays out of trouble. Nicholas has worked hard to keep him out of trouble. He runs a café near the house. And before you ask it is totally legit. Nicholas has had his issues with the law, but he looks after Ricky and myself. Always has."

"Hopefully it will stay that way." Halstead said.

"There's no guarantee." She shook her head.

"I know. But here's to hoping."

"Yeah." She glanced at her phone. She had a text from Nicholas. He needed her to pick him up. "I've got to go."

"I'll walk you down." He picked up her box.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet all of you." She said.

"Is there someone we need to call if we have a reaction to the shot?" Ruzek asked.

"You should be fine, but you can call your doctor, or have Jay call me." She said over her shoulder.

* * *

"Antonio. You should totally fake a reaction so you can talk to her." Ruzek teased him.

"Man what's wrong with you today?" Antonio rolled his eyes, but had to admit it wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

"Bye Trudy." Evelyn said as she walked by the desk.

"Stay out of trouble. Good to see you." Platt said.

"You too." She smiled.

"We'll stay in touch. I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch with you. I should have." Jay felt bad.

"I could have found you and gotten in touch with you. I just didn't. I needed to clear my head." She shrugged. "I'm good now."

"Good. I'd better get back upstairs. I'll see you soon." He hugged her.

"See you soon." She smiled and walked outside. She came back to Chicago for a new start. She knew now that it was the start of something good.

* * *

 _I'm not sure where this story is going to go. I'm somewhat of a "LINSTEAD" fan myself so... Any thoughts, suggestions, reviews, etc. are welcome and much appreciated!_


	2. The Truth

_Thank you for your reviews! :)_

* * *

"Sarge. Who is her uncle?" Antonio asked Voight.

"Tito Lucchese."

"Italian."

"Mmhmm." Voight nodded. "Her father is Polish and her mother is Italian."

"That's a combo." Olinsky noted. "So are the Podolski's still involved in the Polish crime syndicate?"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"What happened that day?" Olinsky asked.

"It was a power move. Her uncle shot the head of another family in an attempt to take control of the Italian syndicate. He was trying to make it look like a suicide. Evelyn rode by on her bike at the wrong time. I happened to be driving in that neighborhood and drove by that park. He had his gun out at his side, but I was afraid he was going to shoot her. I arrested him and the whole time he was screaming at her that he was going to kill her.

"That's heavy." Atwater said.

"Yeah it is. I'm surprised she ever came back to Chicago. In fact, the feds told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't to come back until her uncle was dead."

"They didn't put her in witness protection?" Olinsky asked.

"No. I don't know why. I heard she was shipped off somewhere. Apparently she could still be in touch with her parents and brothers."

* * *

Evelyn had to admit to herself that while it was great to see Mouse and Jay it brought back a lot of harsh memories. Memories that she had spent months trying to rid herself of. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away and drove to the hospital to pick up Nicholas.

* * *

"Hey Evie." Nicholas smiled when she pulled up to the emergency room entrance. He extinguished his cigarette and hopped in her car.

"You know those things will kill you." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Eh." He shrugged and ran his hand through his dark hair. He had their mother's hair while she had their father's hair.

"So what did you do to your hand?" She asked.

"Boxer's fracture?" He held up his left hand. "I went to the doctor's office and they sent me here."

"How did you do it?" She knew he wasn't going to tell her.

"Evie." He leaned his head against the headrest for a second before he looked at her, giving her a cheeky grin. "Do you really want to know?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing what that meant. She had learned early on if she was asked if she wanted to know the answer that meant she didn't want to know. She knew not to ask questions that she didn't want to know the answers to. "That's going to get you in real trouble one day." She warned.

"Eh." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Sarge. Did you know that I knew Evie?" Halstead asked Platt.

"Wait. You know her? I just thought you hugged a complete stranger." She stared at him.

He scoffed and turned to walk away. He didn't know why he bothered.

"Halstead. Wait."

He turned around.

"I didn't know that you knew her. I'm sorry."

"What did you just say?" He didn't believe his ears.

"You heard me." She went back to her work.

He rolled his eyes and jogged up the stairs.

* * *

"Jay." Voight called when he saw Halstead.

"Sir?"

"Did she say anything else about why she was in Chicago?"

"No."

"You buying her story? That she's here for her family?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at Sarge?"

Voight shook his head. Something didn't sit well with him. "I don't know. Something doesn't add up. Her uncle swore he'd kill her. She knows he's still alive."

"So why come back?" Ruzek. "She had to have a reason."

"Family could be the reason." Olinsky said.

"Could be." Voight shrugged. "Call her and see if she'll agree to talk to me. Tell her I want to ask her about her uncle."

"Will do." He pulled the card out of his wallet and dialed her number. He switched to speaker. It rang four times before she answered. He was beginning to wonder if she was going to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's Jay." He didn't mention she was on speaker.

"Hey you. I can't talk right now." She was cooking dinner with her brothers.

"Everything okay?" He was concerned.

"Oh it's fine." She burnt her hand and swore loudly. "I burnt my hand. I'm cooking. Let me call you back." She laughed at her brothers' reactions to her swearing.

"Alright."

"K. Bye." She hung up.

"That was weird." Ruzek said.

"Yeah. You think everything's okay?" Olinsky asked.

"She must be with her brothers."

* * *

"Who was that?" Ricky asked his sister.

"A friend I served with." She ran her hand under water. "That hurt."

"That was funny." He chuckled.

"It wasn't that funny." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Evie."

She wondered why Jay had called her. It was weird. She wondered if Hank had put him up to it.

* * *

"Hey." Halstead caught up to his partner in the locker room.

"Hey." She glanced at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She shrugged.

"Tell me the truth Erin. What is it?" He knew something was bothering her.

"The truth?" She knew he wasn't going to leave it alone.

"I don't like Evelyn." She blurted. "Call me jealous."

He glanced around to make sure no one else was there. "Why are you jealous? Ev and I are just friends. And even if it was something more…" Erin was throwing him for a loop. Did she or didn't she want to be with him?

"I know we decided to take a break." She muttered. "That doesn't mean that I don't care what happens to you. And it doesn't mean I want to see you with anyone else."

He hugged her. "I care about you too."

* * *

 _So this ended up being a shorter chapter... I'm working on updating again soon. Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Trust Isn't Easy

_I had planned on updating before now. I've been dealing with inflammation in my hand. I've been wearing a brace so it's been hard to type._

* * *

Several days had gone by since Jay had called Evelyn. She hadn't called him back. He had wondered if he should try to call her again. Then an ongoing case had a new lead and he hadn't had the chance.

"Halstead. Have you heard from Evie?" Voight asked him.

"I have not. And I haven't had a chance to call her." He was about to offer to call her when she walked in with Platt.

"Halstead." Platt nodded before walking downstairs.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't call you back." She hugged him. She had her hair up and he noticed the scar on her neck. It was the burn from the car fire that almost killed her.

"Is that the from the explosion?" He asked. He couldn't remember what her injury had been.

"No. I was in an accident when I was in college. The car burst into flames. The one you are thinking of is the scar from my ankle to my thigh. Shrapnel ripped my leg open."

"Ouch." He cringed. "I vaguely remember that."

"Yeah. Anyway." She hadn't intended to talk about her scars. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her head. "So the reason I'm here. I finally brought myself to sell my ring. Not long after Brandon left he called and asked for the ring back. I lied and told him I sold it. He seemed agitated, but I didn't care. I had it appraised earlier this week by a guy here in Chicago. It was then that things got weird."

"How so?" He asked.

"He ran the serial number after he gave me the appraisal amount. Standard procedure I guess. The serial number matches an identical ring that was stolen in a jewelry heist ten years ago." She knew her hands were shaking. "It was in Chicago and the store clerk was killed."

"Whoa. So how did Brandon get his hands on it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was part of a 'pharmaceutical' sale?" She shrugged.

"You still have it?"

She pulled the box out of her purse and handed it to him. "It's a pink sapphire. The accent stones are white and yellow sapphires. It appraised for over eighteen grand."

"Damn!" He opened the box. "What size is this thing?"

"3 carats at least."

"I've never seen a rock that big." Atwater shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't sell it knowing that it was stolen. And knowing that someone was killed over it. I don't want it in my possession." Her conscience had been eating her alive.

"Where is this Brandon character at?" Voight asked.

"Last I heard, he was in Mexico." She looked at him.

"You think he was in on the heist?"

"I don't know. I am realizing more and more that I didn't really know him. He told me he was a drug rep. Then I learn it was not only sales, but acquisition and distribution. He also managed to hide the fact that he had a kid while I was in Afghanistan."

"Sneaky." Olinsky said. "And smart."

"We'll look into it." Voight assured her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I know this isn't what you wanted to talk to me about." Evelyn shrugged.

"No big." He shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I guess. I thought I had put him behind me." She didn't know how she was.

"Hang in there." He smiled.

"I'm trying." She admitted.

"Hey, we're all getting together tonight at Molly's. I'll text you the address. You should come."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there."

* * *

Evelyn walked into Molly's. She saw Jay and his coworkers at one of the tables.

Jay saw her and motioned for her to join them. "Hey Ev." He was glad she came.

"Hello." She said when she walked up to the table.

"I'm going to get another round. You in?" Ruzek asked her.

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem." He walked to the bar.

"Evie. I asked Jay to call you the other day." Voight began.

"I wondered if it was something like that."

"Here you go." Ruzek walked up with the beers. Gabby Dawson had met him halfway.

"Let me guess." Evelyn picked up her bottle. "You have questions about my uncle." She took a sip.

"Mmhmm." Voight nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you in Chicago when your uncle is still alive?"

She chuckled. "I was led to believe that he was dead and gone. Apparently that individual and I have different definitions of 'dead and gone'. Besides, I was ready to come back. I have a niece that I barely know. I don't know how much my uncle kept tabs on me. I don't even know if he ever knew where I went."

"So why risk it?" He asked.

"For family. Immediate family anyway. They're worth the risk."

"What about your brother? Nick?"

"What about him?"

"Are you willing to protect him?"

"Protect him from what?"

"The consequences of his actions."

"I don't even know what he does. He doesn't tell me. And if I ask he tells me I don't want to know. So I don't ask."

"Evie. I need you to trust me…" Voight began.

"Hank." She shook her head. "Trust isn't easy. Especially where I come from. Trusting a cop is a sure fire way to end up in a ditch somewhere. And God forbid you trust the wrong cop." She had lost people that way.

"Agreed." He nodded.

"I would like to give you the benefit of the doubt Hank because you saved my life. I'd like to know I can trust you, but knowing and doing are two different things."

"I understand. Know that you can trust me."

She swirled the liquid in her bottle and debated on whether or not to say what she was thinking. "And what if I don't trust you?"

"Hank wants to make sure you stay safe." Lindsay spoke up.

"Appreciated." She nodded at Lindsay. "But what if I don't trust you Hank? Are you going to make me disappear?"

Olinsky made a face. So she did know more than she let on.

"Only people I ever made disappear were the people who needed to." He said in a low voice.

"Agreed." She nodded and finished her beer.

"So?" He needed her to trust him.

"Doesn't mean I trust you. Yet." She glanced at her phone when it buzzed. "I have to go."

"Is everything okay?" Jay asked her.

"That remains to be seen." She muttered.

"What?" Jay didn't hear what she said.

"Everything's okay." She offered him a smile. "Thanks for the beer Ruzek. I'll buy a round next time."

"I'll hold you to it." He gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll walk you out." Jay offered.

"Thanks. Good night." She said before turning to walk out.

* * *

"Ev." Jay called her.

She hadn't let him walk her out.

"Ev talk to me."

"About what Jay?" She turned around.

"What's going on? Are you really okay?" He was concerned about her.

She noted his concern. It was sweet. "I would like to say I'm okay. But I don't know."

"I understand." He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." She leaned her head against his chest. She was glad she knew someone who understood what she was going through.

"Anytime." He smiled.

"Night Jay." She walked to her car.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! :)_


	4. The Syndicate

_Sorry it's been so long... This chapter took a while and gave me fits...as a result this chapter is longer... :) I hope you enjoy it._

 _*I do not own Chicago PD or the characters*_

* * *

Evelyn got in her car and shut the door. Before she could lock the doors the passenger door opened and Alvin Olinsky got in and closed the door.

"Geez!" She shouted.

"You should always lock your doors." He said simply.

She glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Polish crime syndicate. Podolski still in?" He asked casually.

"Get out."

"No. I need to know."

"I don't know the answer." She leaned her head against the headrest.

"If you had to hazard a guess." He looked her.

She scoffed. "If I had to guess."

He waited for her answer.

"I would imagine that someone in the family is still involved somehow. Definitely less activity now."

"Compared to when? When you were a kid?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"How did you know Hank made people disappear?"

She snickered. "The heads of the syndicate used to tell their kids stories about cops making people disappear. We learned at a young age not to trust cops."

"But yet you trusted Hank and Trudy." He said.

"I did. I didn't really have a choice if I wanted to survive. They didn't betray my fledging trust." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I've had hits put out on me before, but never by members of my family." He couldn't imagine what she went through.

"It's rough." She nodded.

"Know that you have people to talk to. Anytime." He handed her his card. "Hank's number is on the back."

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Anytime." He smiled before opening the car door.

After he shut the door she locked the doors and drove home. She thought about calling Jay but she didn't.

* * *

"Hey Halstead." Ruzek called him.

"Yeah?" Halstead looked up.

"The other day. When I told Evelyn she didn't look like a Martinez."

Halstead rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you said that."

"I know." He shrugged. "You said I didn't look like a Ruzek, and she said I did. What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Adam. You'll have to ask her." He didn't know what she meant by that.

* * *

"Good evening." Evelyn walked up to the table where Jay, Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess were.

"Hey. Glad you could make it." Jay hugged her. "What's up with the funeral attire?"

She was wearing a black dress and black heels. "I came from a wake."

"Oh gosh. Who died?"

"Cousin Frankie." She shook her head. "My sister in law called me this morning and told me that Cousin Frankie was dead. She said he was poisoned. My first reaction was total shock. I was upset, but then I realized that I don't even have a cousin named Frankie."

"So who died?" He asked.

"My niece's pet iguana. His name is Cousin Frankie. He got out of his aquarium and found the rat poison. Nina is devastated." She downed the shot that Jay handed her.

"That's terrible." Kim said.

"It is, but I am relieved it wasn't a person." That was always concerning.

"So I have a question." Adam began. He glanced at Jay who nodded.

"What's that?" Evelyn asked.

"That day you told me I looked like a Ruzek. What did you mean?" He asked.

Evelyn chuckled. "I wondered if you caught that." She chuckled again. "You look like your dad. It's a good thing." She smiled at his confused reaction.

"How do you know my dad?" He asked as Christopher Herrmann walked up with four beers. "Thanks Herrmann." He nodded.

"He arrested my brother." She took a sip of her beer. "Twice." She held up two fingers and laughed. "Nick got off on some technicality the first time. I heard the second time he wasn't so lucky. He hasn't been arrested since."

"Apparently he learned his lesson." Adam commented.

"Oh no. He just learned to be smart and not get caught." She smirked.

"Ah."

"So what's up with Olinsky?" She asked.

"Al? What about him?" Adam wondered why she asked.

"Where's he at?"

"Home I guess. Why?"

"No reason. He asked me some very pointed questions the other night." It wasn't sitting well with her.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Jay asked. He didn't know what Olinsky was up to and felt the need to protect her.

"Questions about my family. He wanted to know if they were still involved in the Syndicate. I think he thinks I know more than I'm saying. And maybe I do. He's just so cryptic."

"That's Al." Adam said.

* * *

"When did Al talk to you?" Jay asked. He didn't remember it happening.

"After you left. I got in my car, he opened the passenger door and got in before I could lock my doors." She regretted not calling Jay.

"What?" He was mad that Al had cornered her like that.

"I thought about calling you, but I just went home."

"I wish you had." He took her hand in his.

"I should have."

"I'll talk to him about it." He fumed.

"No. Don't." She said softly. "It's okay. I'm fine." She didn't sound certain.

"What did he want exactly?"

"He wanted to know if anyone in the family was still involved in the Syndicate. I told him if I had to guess I'm sure someone still was. And I didn't hear about things like I did when I was younger. He asked me how I knew Hank made people disappear. Parents used to scare their kids into not trusting cops. He told me I could call him or Hank if I ever needed anything." She shrugged. "I don't know Jay. Maybe I do know more than I think I do."

"I want to know if they talk to you again." He said firmly. He didn't want them backing her into a corner.

"I'll be fine." She insisted.

"I'm sure you will be, but I want to help."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You're sweet." She placed a kiss against his cheek and let her lips linger for a moment.

He felt his pulse quicken. He had never let his feelings for her be anything more than friendship. He had to admit he liked her arms around him. Before he could think it through he moved his mouth to meet hers in a brief kiss.

Her lips tingled when they met his. She had wondered for a long time what it would be like to kiss him. She reluctantly pulled away when her phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her purse she frowned when she didn't recognize the number.

"Who is it?" He wanted to kiss her again.

"I don't know." She dropped the phone back in her purse. "I should get home."

"Why?" He wondered if he shouldn't have kissed her.

"My brothers don't like me to be out late." She smirked.

"Alright." He nodded. "Be careful." He still had his arms around her waist.

"I will. Goodnight." She kissed his cheek, her pulse still racing from their kiss.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"It feels wrong to spy on them." Kim whispered to Adam.

"Nah. We aren't spying. We walked outside and observed them making out." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"And I get to question him about it tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Don't tease him. And don't say anything to Lindsey about it." She warned.

"I won't." He kissed her head.

* * *

Evelyn shut her car door and locked it before walking inside the apartment above her parents' house.

"Hey Evie." Her brother Ricky skipped up the stairs after her.

"Hey Ricky." She kicked off her shoes.

"Just checking on you." He shrugged.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem. Did you have a nice night?" He was fishing.

"Yeah. It was nice. I had drinks with friends."

"Don't you think Nick or I should meet these friends of yours?" He crossed his arms.

"I don't need either of you scaring them off. They're just friends." Her pulse quickened when she thought of the kiss with Jay, but she would still say they were just friends.

"Okay." He held up his hands in defense. "Just checking." He smirked before looking serious again. "It's not Brandon is it?"

"No. It's not. You two would be the first to know if it was." She realized why he had been fishing.

"We'd better be. You know Nick violated his parole by going to D.C. to find Brandon."

"It didn't really dawn on me at the time. I was in such shock at everything Brandon had told me." She shook her head. The memories were still so painful. "I wish you hadn't brought it up." She blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry Evie. What I meant to say was that Nick means well, and we are both protective of you. We'll do anything for you." He hugged her.

"I know. Thanks Ricky. Love you."

"Love you too Evie. Night." He turned and walked out.

* * *

Adam Ruzek and Antonio Dawson met Sean Roman and Kim Burgess for lunch at a café on their beat.

"Hi Paula." Burgess smiled at the waitress.

"Hi Kim. Hi Sean." She smiled as she showed them to a table.

"This is Adam and Antonio." Roman introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." Adam and Antonio said at the same time.

She took their order and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You two come here often?" Antonio asked.

"A couple times a month." Roman shrugged. "Good food. And fast."

What seemed like a few minutes later, Paula reappeared with their lunch. "Enjoy." She said before cringing at the crash in the kitchen and the raised voices that followed.

"Everything okay in there?" Roman gestured to the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes. "My husband and his sister. They're arguing." There was another crash followed by more shouts in a foreign language. "One will shout in one language and the other in a different one. I think they do it so I don't know what they are arguing about." She shrugged.

* * *

"I asked you a question!" Evelyn shouted at her brother in Polish.

"And I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" Nicholas shouted back in Italian.

She had asked him if he actually drove Brandon to the airport or not. "I am tired of being told not to ask or being told that you don't want to talk about it. You might as well tell me to shut up!" She fumed and threw another pot at him.

He dodged and it clattered to the floor. "Evie." He placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke in English. "I don't want you to be a part of this life. I want to protect you and keep you safe. I couldn't do that with Brandon. Yes, I took him to the airport. Whether he actually ended up in Mexico or not I don't know. I promise I didn't hurt him. That would have made my parole violation worse." He smirked.

"That isn't funny." She fussed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you Evie." He hugged her.

"Love you too."

* * *

"You two sort everything out?" Paula asked her husband when he emerged from the kitchen.

He shrugged. "I didn't start it."

She gave him a look. "You never do."

"I promise I didn't this time." He kissed her head. "I'm gonna go so that I'm not here when she comes out."

"Nicholas." She cautioned. "You don't want your sister for an enemy."

"She's not. She loves me too much." He smirked.

"Don't be so cocky. You almost lost her. You don't want that to happen again."

"I know Love. I'll be back soon." He smiled at her before walking out the front door.

"He's gone you can come out now." She called to Evelyn.

"That sneaky bastard." She didn't see the members of Chicago PD sitting at a table.

"What was that all about or do I want to know?" She rolled her eyes.

"I am sick and tired of his lies." She fumed. "And he knows Italian pisses me off!" She pressed an icepack against her eye.

Antonio and Adam looked at each other; they both recognized the voice.

"Dear God! What happened to your face?" Paula looked up and saw the icepack.

"And don't you dare say you don't know. You are as bad as my husband." She fussed when Evelyn hesitated.

"No, I know. It's just stupid." She rolled her eyes. "I walked into the door frame this morning. I was half asleep when I walked into the bathroom. I was awake after that." She dropped the icepack on the table. "Does it look bad?"

"It does." Paula grimaced. "Is that why you and Nick actually started fighting?"

"Yeah. Nick and Ricky both think Brandon is back in the picture." She shook her head. "He's not, but Nick still didn't buy my story of hitting the door frame. And it's my bad eye." She groaned.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Adam finally spoke up.

Evelyn muttered under her breath and turned around. "Great. So you guys heard all of that. Just great."

"What do you mean your bad eye?" Adam asked.

"I was training to be a sniper and during one of the exercises I got something in my eye and scratched my cornea. My eye healed and I can still see fine."

"You just can't be a sniper."

"Nope, and while I can see, my depth perception in that eye is off. What are you guys even doing here?"

"Lunch. Apparently Sean and Kim come here quite often." Adam shrugged.

"Good food." Kim responded.

"It is." Evelyn smiled.

"Hey Sarge." Antonio answered his phone and listened to Voight. "Sure thing." He nodded and hung up. "Voight would like to see you. He found something out about the ring."

"Okay. Do me a favor?" Evelyn asked.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Don't let Trudy see me. She'll have a cow over my eye."

"We'll distract her." Kim smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Did Brandon beat your or something?" Ruzek asked.

"My brothers just never liked him." She ignored the question. "He never beat me. After my second tour he was different. He threatened a couple times and swung at me once."

"Just once?" Adam didn't sound convinced.

"Just once. I caught his arm and kicked his feet out from under him. He didn't swing again."

"Good Girl." Antonio smirked.

* * *

True to their word Burgess and Roman had Platt's attention when Evelyn walked in with Antonio and Adam.

"Hey Sarge." Antonio greeted Voight.

Evelyn was relieved Jay wasn't there. He would have a cow over her eye too.

"Evie. What happened?" Voight asked.

"It's my bad eye. I walked into the door frame this morning. I was half asleep." She explained.

Hank didn't look convinced.

"Nick didn't buy my story either, but it's the truth."

"Have a seat." He said.

She sat in the chair across from his desk. "Antonio said you found something about the ring?"

"Mmhmm." He sat in his chair. "The evidence points to the Gonzalez cartel. They were probably not involved directly. Most of the stolen jewelry showed up within months. Your ring was one of a few pieces that never did. We think there was one or two people that held on to those pieces."

"He never said where it came from. I always assumed he bought it. He had plenty of money."

"Family money?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. Plus the money he made with his 'sales'."

"Speaking of which." He glanced at the file on his desk. "There is no record of a Brandon Rodriguez."

"Who was I engaged to?" She shook her head.

"There is a record for a Brandon Gonzalez. He has a rap sheet full of priors. He's originally from Los Angeles. His passport was flagged at LAX three weeks ago."

"Humph." She pulled out her phone. "I've had a few calls from a number I didn't recognize. I haven't answered and no voicemails were left. The calls started three weeks ago."

"You think it's him?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. I haven't told anyone. I'd be afraid my brother would call in the cavalry."

"I know I would for my sister." Antonio smiled.

"But you wouldn't be calling in the syndicate." She smirked.

"True." He admitted.

"Write down the number and I'll have Mouse trace it." Hank instructed.

* * *

"What do I do if the number shows up again?" The phone was off and Mouse wasn't able to trace it.

"Call us and we'll have Mouse trace it." Hank said.

She nodded and picked up her phone. She froze when it buzzed and the number popped up.

"Mouse." Hank called. "Run it again." He turned to Evelyn. "Evie. Can you answer it?"

"Yeah." Her throat felt dry. "Hello?" She answered, praying that it wasn't Brandon.

"Hey Baby!" A familiar voice greeted her. "Long time no talk huh?"

She didn't know what to say.

"Evelyn. You there?" He wondered if she had hung up.

"Uh yeah." She looked to Hank for help.

"Keep him talking." Hank mouthed.

"I'm just surprised to hear from you. I guess I thought I never would hear from you again. I wasn't even sure if you were still alive."

"I'm still alive. I'm good."

"Good. That's good." She was relieved to know her brother hadn't killed him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling."

"Sure."

"I miss you Baby. I really do." He admitted.

She swore her heart stopped beating. "Brandon. Please don't say that." She could barely whisper. Tears filled her eyes.

Antonio looked at Voight who nodded. They both knew Evelyn wasn't going to be able to stay on the phone long enough to get the trace.

Antonio snatched the phone from her. "Who the hell is this?!" He demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Brandon fired back.

"I asked you first. And why are you making my lady cry?"

"Your lady?" Brandon knew he shouldn't be surprised. "My mistake."

"Yeah it is. So why did you call? Just to say you missed her?" He glanced at Evelyn, tears were streaming down her cheeks. He wondered why someone would be so heartless.

"I do miss her. I messed up…"

"You're damn straight you messed up!" Antonio yelled. "You screwed around on her while she was serving her country fighting for your sorry ass to keep your freedom!"

"She told you that?"

"Who do you think helped her pick up the pieces of the mess you left?" He lied, but hoped he sounded convincing.

Brandon swallowed hard. She had moved on. "Tell her I'm sorry? I called because I need the ring back. Apparently it was never mine to give. She told me she sold it, but I never believed her. I'm afraid of what might happen to her if she tries to sell it. It's been off the radar for a while and it needs to stay that way. And whatever she does tell her not to go to the cops."

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"Nothin' man. Just tell her that okay?"

Hank gave Antonio the thumbs up. Mouse had tracked the number.

"Yeah. I'll tell her."

"Tell her I'm sorry. 'Cause I really am." He said before he ended the call.

Antonio set the phone down. "Wow." He muttered.

"That was crazy." Ruzek said.

Evelyn felt numb. The tears had dried on her face. She didn't know how to react. She was glad that Antonio took up for her. He didn't have to do that.

"Here's the address Sarge." Mouse handed Voight a piece of paper.

"Where is he?" Evelyn asked quietly.

Voight didn't answer her.

She wondered if he heard her. "Hank?"

"It's better you don't know." He shoved the paper in his pocket. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. And we will keep you safe. I promise." He squeezed her shoulder.

She nodded. "I trust you Hank."

"Hey Ev." Mouse hugged her. "Don't let this break you. You're stronger than that. I've seen it."

"Thanks Mouse." She smiled. "Can someone take me home?"

"Oh yeah. You rode with us." Adam said. "Sure thing."

"Antonio. Can you take her?" Voight asked."

"Sure thing Sarge." He nodded.

* * *

"Thanks again Antonio. What you said…"

"Hey. Just playing the part. I think I convinced him." He smirked.

"I think you did." She walked up the steps to her door. He followed her up. "Tell me something." She unlocked her door and opened it. "Am I safe?"

"You are. We'll find him and we'll keep you safe."

"Thanks." She didn't sound convinced.

"Want me to search your apartment?" He joked.

"Would you?" She was glad he offered.

"Sure thing." He followed her inside.

She watched him search, thankful that she had cleaned up recently and didn't have her laundry hanging to dry all through her kitchen.

"All clear." He pulled out his card. "Call any of us if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks Antonio."

"You're welcome."

"Are you waiting for a goodbye kiss?" She teased.

"No." He chuckled.

"I'll give you one anyway." She smirked and kissed his cheek.

He wasn't sure what to think of that. Or what to say. He couldn't deny she was beautiful. But he had heard Ruzek say something that she and Jay had kissed. "Night Evie." He smiled.

"Night Detective Antonio Dawson."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! Reviews/thought/suggestions/etc. are always welcome! :)_


	5. Once Upon a Time

_Thanks for the reads/reviews/favorites/etc. :)_

* * *

Jay checked his phone again. He still hadn't heard back from Evelyn. He drummed his fingers on his desk.

"What's up Jay?" Ruzek asked.

"I haven't heard back from Evie." He frowned.

"Since when? The other day?"

"Yeah." Jay wished he had been in the know about what went down with Brandon.

"Hmm." He shrugged. When they got to the address there was no trace of Brandon. He didn't know if Voight had told Evie or not.

"Jay." Mouse walked in. "I pinged her phone. She is still at home."

"Man. She is going to be so pissed at you." Jay rolled his eyes.

"I'll just tell her it was your idea." Mouse smirked.

"You would." Jay debated going by her place.

"She'll call you or any of us when she's ready. You know that." Mouse said seriously.

"I know."

"She's fine. She called me this morning. Oh! She did tell me to tell you to quit blowing up her phone." He tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't.

"Shut up liar!" Jay fussed before Mouse started laughing.

"Come on Man! Lighten up. She's fine. You know how she is." He squeezed Jay's shoulder.

"Ugh." Jay rubbed his hands over his face. "I know."

* * *

Evelyn glanced at the time on her phone. She sat up and another wave of nausea hit her. She fell back on her bed with a groan. She had been sick to her stomach since she talked to Brandon. She had cried until she puked and then cried herself to sleep that night. She should have called someone; anyone. She knew that. She knew she was letting Brandon have power over her. And she didn't like it. She picked up her phone and sent a text. 'I need to talk.'

* * *

Hank Voight looked at the message on his phone. He picked up his gun and badge. "I need to check on something."

"Need help Sarge?" Ruzek asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." He turned and walked out.

* * *

Hank drove to the address in the text message. He parked and walked up the steps. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." Evelyn called.

Hank opened the door. He smirked. Evelyn was sitting on her couch with a gun on the table in front of her.

"I figured I'd unlock the door before I got sick again." She shrugged.

"Do I want to know who's piece that is?" He pointed to the gun.

"It's mine." She smirked. "Promise. You can take it and run the serial number if you want."

He chuckled and sat down at the other end of the couch. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I've been sick since I talked to Brandon. I know that I am giving him power over me, even if he doesn't know it." She felt tears well up in her eyes.

He nodded knowingly.

"And I don't like it. Did you find him?" She wiped her eyes.

"Not yet. Have you heard from him again?"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't know what I would do if I did."

"Well definitely keep the same story going." He instructed.

She nodded.

* * *

Evelyn felt better after she talked to Hank. She showered and felt like a human being again. She checked her phone and she had a text message. 'Hey Baby. I need to see you. I'm going to stop by.' She swore under her breath. She picked up her phone and saw Antonio's card. She called his phone and prayed he'd answer.

* * *

"Dawson." Antonio didn't recognize the number.

"It's Evie." She said quietly.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Brandon texted me that he was coming by. I would, um, really like it if you were here if he does show up." She was nervous.

"I'll be right there." He assured her.

"Thank you." She hung up.

"Sarge, I've gotta check on one of my CIs." He told Voight.

"Go." Voight wondered if it was Evie.

* * *

Antonio parked near Evie's apartment. He skipped up the steps. She opened the door before he could knock.

She smiled. His presence soothed her. She didn't know why.

"Has he shown up yet?" He walked inside.

"Not yet. It was unsettling. I've been sick for days. I felt better after I talked to Hank this morning." She walked in circles.

"So that's where he went." Antonio smirked.

"Thank you for being here." She hugged him.

"You're welcome." He returned the hug. "Have you told your brothers?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Didn't think so." He said.

"What gave it away?"

"The lack of a cavalry." He smirked.

She let out a giggle.

There was a knock on the door.

"You've got this." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded and walked to the door.

Antonio disappeared into the kitchen in case it wasn't Brandon at the door.

Evelyn took a deep breath and opened the door. There stood her ex. He looked exactly the same. The same dark hair and the same piercing blue eyes.

"Hi Evelyn." He grinned.

"Hi Brandon." She forced a smile.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." She stepped aside.

"Hey Ev? Who was at the door?" Antonio reappeared from the kitchen.

Brandon cringed.

"This is Brandon. Brandon this is Antonio." She introduced them wondering if she should have called him a different name. She noticed how he called her 'Ev', and she liked it.

"Nice to meet you." Brandon didn't offer his hand.

"You too." Antonio matched the hostility. "So why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Evelyn." Brandon said simply.

"Why? You talked to her the other day." He slipped his arm around her waist.

He was defending her and she was glad he was.

"I didn't really get to talk to her and I didn't know if you told her any of what I said." He explained.

"He told me." Evelyn leaned her head against Antonio's shoulder.

"I really am sorry and I really do miss you. For what it's worth, I did love you and I still do. Do you still love me?"

Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Once up a time I did love you Brandon. You ruined that though. You broke my heart. I can't love you like you want me to anymore." Her voice caught in her throat.

Antonio squeezed her waist.

"I understand. I really am sorry Evelyn."

"I am too."

"Do you still have the ring?" He asked.

"No I took it to to a jewelry store to sell. He appraised it and then ran the serial number." Her voice quivered. "He told me it was stolen. He called the cops." She lied about the last part.

Brandon lost several shades of color. "I'm sorry you learned that."

"Someone was killed Brandon! Who does that ring belong to?"

"I don't know. I've tried to find that out, but I keep striking out. I need the ring back."

"How am I supposed to get it back from the cops?"

"Good point. I'll see what I can do." He said. "I'll be in touch."

"I'd rather you not." Antonio spoke up.

Brandon looked at him, but didn't say anything. "Bye Evelyn." He looked at her before walking out.

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief.

Antonio dropped his arm from her waist. "I'll call Voight." He picked up his phone.

"Voight."

"Hey Sarge. Brandon just left. He wants the ring back. I can follow him if you want to pick him up."

"Don't pick him up yet. We don't have anything on him. Is she okay?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

"Make sure she is before you leave." He instructed.

"Will do Boss." He hung up.

Evelyn was sitting on the couch. "Voight wants to wait?"

"Yeah. He wants to make sure we can get him on something." He sat down beside her. "You okay?"

"I don't know."

"You did great." He smiled.

"Because you were here with me." She said.

"Whatever it takes."

"I liked that you called me Ev." She blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean to call you that, but I'm glad you liked it." He admitted.

She thought she saw pink show up in his cheeks. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't. Instead she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Hi." Evelyn walked up to where Jay and Mouse were sitting.

"Hey!" Jay stood up and hugged her tight. He had been worried.

"Didn't Mouse tell you I would call you when I was ready?" She smirked and returned the hug. "And to quit blowing up my phone?"

"He did. I thought he was lying." He chuckled.

"Who knows." She laughed.

"You good?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Here ya go Evie." Ruzek handed her a beer.

"Thanks Adam."

"Sure thing." He smiled.

Antonio had told them about Brandon stopping by. Jay was glad that Antonio was there. She didn't need to be by herself and he was glad she called Antonio instead of himself. He was certain he wouldn't have been able to keep his cool.

Antonio walked in with Voight. Evelyn hugged both of them. "Thanks again." She smiled.

"No problem." Voight smiled. "We've got your back on this. I promise."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	6. Keep You Safe

_I finally have chapter 6... Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Evelyn answered her phone before looking at it. "Hello?"

"Evie! Where are you?!" It was Ricky. He sounded panicked.

"I'm out with friends. Why?"

"Thank God." He felt like he could breathe.

"Ricky. What's going on?" She was concerned. He never acted like that.

"I came home and your door was kicked in. There was broken glass…and blood. You weren't there. The back door of the house had broken glass too." He was relieved that she was safe.

Her legs buckled.

Jay caught her and helped her to a chair. "Ev? What is it?" He whispered.

"Evie?" Ricky wondered if she was still there.

"I'm still here. I'm coming home."

"Don't. At least not until we know what this is."

"I need to talk to you and Nick."

"Nick's busy. He's making calls and…"

"Tell him not to. This might be on me."

"There's no way it is. Nick said he would handle it."

"He doesn't need to." She argued.

"Evelyn. He thinks it's Tito." The thought made him sick.

She felt a wave of nausea wash over her. "Okay. I still want to talk to him."

"I'll find him and tell him. Just stay where you are. I love you Evie."

"I love you too." She set her phone down on the table. Her hands were shaking.

"What was that about?" Voight asked.

"Ricky noticed my door was kicked in. He went to check and there was broken glass and blood. He thought something had happened to me. The back door of my parent's house had broken glass too. I got the impression that Nick is calling in the cavalry. He thinks it's Tito." Her voice cracked.

"We'll keep you safe." Voight said.

"It could be him or it could be Brandon. I haven't told them that I've talked to him or that I've seen him." She knew they could keep her safe from Brandon; she wasn't sure about her uncle.

"I'll go to the precinct and check Brandon's phone." Mouse offered, putting his hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"And I want to know who has visited Tito Lucchese." Voight added.

"Since when Sarge?" Jay asked.

"Since he's been incarcerated. He's not a fool. If he did this, he planned it."

They all looked to the door when it opened. Burgess and Lindsay walked in laughing.

"That is hysterical!" Lindsay laughed. "Why do they always run?" She saw her coworkers and Evelyn. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"You guys look so serious. Everything okay?" Burgess asked.

Evelyn felt a second wave of nausea. "Um. No." She shook her head.

"You'll be okay though." Mouse kissed her head. "Right Jay? That's what she always told us."

"That's right." Jay squeezed her shoulder.

"Her place was broken into and maybe an attempt on her parent's house." Voight began. "Her brother thinks it's her uncle."

"Oh gosh." Lindsay covered her mouth.

"I'm going to hear a big, fat, 'I told you so' from Trudy Platt." Evelyn snorted.

"Maybe not. 'Cause it could be Brandon." Jay tried to sound reassuring.

"Yeah." She said absently. "I really want to go home and talk Nick out of doing something stupid. But I'm scared to go back."

"Hank, she can stay with me." Lindsay offered.

Jay looked surprised.

"We can get anything you need and I'll take you to my place."

"Yeah. Antonio, go with them." He instructed.

"We'll head back to the precinct." Jay gestured to Mouse.

Voight nodded.

"You'll be okay." Jay hugged her.

Evelyn returned the hug.

"Keep her safe." Jay told his partner.

"Of course." She nodded.

* * *

"Evie! Thank God!" Nicholas Podolski ran to his sister.

"I need to talk to you." She was glad Antonio was with her.

"I'm kind of busy Evie." He had called in the family heads. "Who are you?" He noticed a man with is arm around his sister.

"Antonio Dawson." He held out his hand.

"Nick, be nice." Evelyn hissed through her teeth.

"You're a friend of Evie's?" He shook his hand. "Nicholas Podolski. Evie's brother."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I wish it was under better circumstances. I'm going to take care of this, and then we can talk." He looked at Evelyn.

"I'm going to stay with a girlfriend. There's something you really need to know." She pleaded with him. "It's important."

"What is it?" He gave in to her pleading.

"I've been getting calls for the past few weeks. I ignored them at first, but then I decided to answer and it was Brandon."

Nick's face turned red.

"I couldn't talk to him. I was so upset, so Antonio took the phone and chewed him out."

Nick was impressed.

"And Brandon came to my apartment yesterday."

"WHAT?!" Nick shouted. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't have a chance. He texted that he was coming over and I called Antonio to be there with me. I didn't want you to do something stupid. Or overreact like you are doing right now!" She yelled.

"Calm down." Antonio said softly.

"What did he want?" Nick asked.

"He wanted the ring back. I had taken it to a jeweler to get it appraised. The serial number matched a bank robbery from ten years ago. The jeweler called the cops. Brandon seemed desperate to get it back. Maybe he thought I was lying; that I still had the ring. Maybe he broke in? Or do you really think…" She broke down sobbing. She didn't want it to be true that her uncle could still be after her.

"Evie, you're going to be fine." Nick hugged her. "I promise. I will keep you safe."

"Stay safe yourself. I don't know everything, but I know you have at least one strike against you. You have Paula and Nina; not to mention Ricky and me. Don't do anything stupid! Please!" She cried.

"My dear sister." He kissed her head. "You don't have to worry about me. I promise."

* * *

"So you met my brother. You believe him?" Evelyn asked as she packed a bag.

"I believe he's going to do everything in his power to keep you safe." He said kindly. "Because I know I would do everything in my power to keep my sister safe. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe too."

"Thank you." She hugged him.

He returned the hug. "You're welcome."

She looked up at him, thinking how perfect it would be to kiss him. He interrupted her thoughts by pressing his lips against hers.

As quickly as the kiss started, it ended.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." He shouldn't have kissed her. And he shouldn't have enjoyed it so much.

"You should have. Thank you." She smiled at him. He put her at ease. He made her feel safe.

* * *

"Thanks Mouse." Lindsay finished the call as Evelyn and Antonio walked back to the car.

"He find anything?" Antonio asked.

"Not yet. The phone is off. Hank and Al are on their way here."

"For what?" Evelyn asked.

"Secure the scene. Collect any evidence."

"They want to talk to Nick don't they?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Lindsay nodded.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
